Electronic substrates which are used in electronic apparatuses, flexible substrates, IC chips, mobile phones, and the like contain gold, silver, copper, palladium, and the like. In addition, photographic films, cinematographic films, radiographic films, photographic papers, and the like contain silver. Techniques of reusing waste of these electronic substrates, IC chips, mobile phones, flexible substrates, films, photographic papers, and the like as recycled raw materials are proposed. For example, the above-described waste is burned in a rotary kiln furnace or the like to obtain combustion ash, this combustion ash is put into a copper smelting furnace or the like, and the above-described valuable metals are recovered in the process of copper smelting.
In recycled raw materials such as electronic substrates, IC chips, mobile phones, flexible substrates, films, and photographic papers, the transaction price thereof is determined based on the content of valuable metals included in the recycled raw materials. When an analysis sample is collected from recycled raw material by human labor, a portion having a high concentration of valuable metal or a portion having no valuable metal is separated and collected during the collection of the analysis sample, which may lead to an inaccurate evaluation of the recycled raw material. Accordingly, there may be a difference between evaluation of a delivery side of the recycled raw material and evaluation of a receiving side of the recycled raw material.
Therefore, in order to automatically obtain an analysis sample from recycled raw material, a sampling device and a sampling method are proposed. For example, PTL 1 discloses a sampling method of recycled raw material, the method including: a process of crushing recycled raw material; a primary mixing process of stirring and mixing the crushed material; a primary sample reduction process of performing a sample reduction of the stirred and mixed crushed material; a pulverization process of further pulverizing the crushed material which is subjected to the sample reduction; a secondary mixing process of stirring and mixing the pulverized material; and a secondary sample reduction process of performing a sample reduction of the stirred and mixed pulverized material, in which the pulverized material which is subjected to the secondary sample reduction process is set as an analysis sample.
In addition, PTL 2 discloses a method including: crushing recycled raw material with a crusher to obtain a primary crushed material; further crushing the primary crushed material with a crusher to obtain a secondarily crushed material; sieving the secondarily crushed material to separate a crushed material having a size of 30 mm or more; and crushing the crushed material again with a crusher to collect a crushed material having a size of 30 mm or less as a sample.